GUN Concert
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: Rouge and Shadow are at it again. A follow up to Happy New Year, G.U.N. the band is back for an encore performance. What songs will they sing? Find out here!


Chaos Controller15: Hello again! I hope you're ready for more action, singing and music, cause that's what you're gonna get in this chapter! Also, the acronym for G. U. N. will be revealed! Now, without further talking, the disclaimer and story! I don't own any of the characters, songs, nor do I own Nintendo.

It was a cool afternoon. The park stage that had been performed on not too long ago was crowded with people ready for a concert. G. U. N. had said that they would be performing again there and people wanted to hear them. The people there totaled into triple digits.

Even more came when Rouge stepped onto the stage and started talking. "Hello all! Glad to see you came back for more."

The crowd applauded. "So, by show of hands, who was here for our first concert?"

More then half the crowd raised their hands. "Nice, thanks for the support. Me and Shadow really appreciate you guys coming out. Right Shadow?" Rouge asked, looked back.

The said hedgehog stepped onto the stage, continuing the cheers. "Yes, we do." He said into Rouge's microphone.

"Well, I think it's time we shut up and start singing! What about you?"

The crowd exploded with anticipation. Rouge put her microphone to her mouth and got ready. She was first to sing.

Rouge: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and here me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Shadow picked up a microphone and got ready to sing.

Shadow: I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love drunk from my hate

It's like I'm huffin paint and I love it the more I suffer

I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me

She f(censored) hates me and I love it

Wait where you going

I'm leaving you no you ain't

Come back we're running right back here we go again

It's so insane cause when it's going good it's going great

I'm Superman with the wind at his back

She's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed

I snap who's that dude I don't even know his name

I laid hands on her I never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

Rouge: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Shadow: You ever love somebody so much you could barely breathe when you with em

You meet and neither one of you even know it hit em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling yeah them chills used to get em

Now you're gettin f(censored) sick of lookin at em

You swore you'd never hit em

Never do nothing to hurt em

Now you're in each others faces spewing venom in your wors when you spit em

You push pull each others hair scratch claw bite em

Thow em down pin em so lost in the moments when you're in em

It's the race that took over it controls you both

So they say you'd best go your separate ways guess that they don't know ya

Cause today that was yesterday yesterday is over it's a different day

Sounds like broken records playing over

But you promised her next time you'd show restraint

You don't get another chance life is no Nintendo game

But you lied again now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it window pane

Rouge: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Shadow: Now I know we said things did things that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is you're the same as me

But when it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby please come back it wasn't you baby it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is that I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside pick up the bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear the sincerity in my voice as I talk

Told you this is my fault look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist as the drywall

Next time

There won't be no next time

I apologize even though I know it's lies

I'm tired of the games I just want her back I know I'm a liar

If she ever tries to f(censored) leave again

I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

Shadow started waving his hands around, trying to draw the audience to their feet.

Shadow and Rouge: Just gonna

Rouge: Stand there and watch me burn

Bat that's alright because I like the way it hurts

"Come on everyone!" Shadow said, leading by example and jumping around.

Rouge: Just gonna stand there and here me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

"Get get get get up now!" Shadow shouted.

It worked, everyone was cheering, bouncing, jumping and everything else as Rouge finished the song off.

Rouge: I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

The duo smiled when they were finished with Love the Way you Lie, a song by Eminem and Rihanna.

"There you go! How was that?" Rouge asked.

The crowd erupted in a mixture of cheers, claps and screams. "Alright, I think we need some more, eh?"

Before the audience could react, more music started.

Rouge was, again, first to sing.

Rouge: I fly with the stars in the sky

I am no longer trying to survive

I believe that life is a prize

But to live doesn't mean your alive

Don't worry bout me and who I fire

I get what I desire it's my empire

And yes I call the shots I am the umpire

I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire vampire

And this very moment I'm king

This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling

This very moment I bring

Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring

And I will retire with the crown yes

No I'm not lucky I'm blessed yes

Clap for the heavyweight champ me

But I couldn't do it all alone we

Young Money raised me grew up out in Paisley

Southside Jamaica Queens and it's crazy

Cause I'm still hood Hollywood couldn't change me

Shout out to my haters sorry that you couldn't faze me

Ain't being cocky we just vindicated best believe that when we're done

This moment will be syndicated I don't know this night just reminds me of everything they've deprived me of uh

Put ya drinks up it's a celebration every time we link up

We done did everything they can think of

Greatness is what we wanna brink up

I wish that I could have this moment for life for life for life

Cause in this moment I feel so alive alive alive

I wish that I could have this moment for life for life for life

Cause in this moment I feel so alive alive alive

Shadow: Yeah yeah yeah uh

What I tell em h(censored) bow bow bow to me drop down to ya knees

Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease

I'm in the Dominican Big Papi Ortiz

Doin target practice all these b(censored) just aiming to please

Shout out to the CEO 500 degrees

Shoutout to the OVO where se set for Ts ooh

N(censored) wanna be friends how coincidental

This supposed to be our year we ain't got the memo

Young King pay me in gold

These n(censored) be droppin songs and they ain't even cold

Weezy on top and that n(censored) ain't even home yet

Yeah be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away

F(censored) me and Nicki Nick getting married today

And now you b(censored) that be hatin can catch a bouquet ooh

Yeah you a star in my eyes you and all them white girls party of five

Are we drinking a little more I can hardly decide

I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised I swear

Damn this is one for the books man

I swear this sh(censored) is as fun as it looks man

I'm really tryin to make it more then it was cause everybody dies but not everybody lives

Rouge: I wish I could have this moment for life for life for life

Cause in this moment I feel so alive alive alive

I wish I could have this moment for life for life for life

Cause in this moment I feel so alive alive alive

This is my moment I waited all my life I can tell its time

Drifting away I'm one with the sunsets I have become alive

I wish I could have this moment for life for life for life

Cause in this moment I feel so alive alive alive

I wish I could have this moment for life for life for life

Cause in this moment I feel so alive alive alive

The crowd cheered as yet another song finished. It was Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj and Drake.

Rouge took a sip of water. "Alright, so, now, while Shadow and I recover our breath, how about we make a big announcement to you all?"

The crowd went silent. They didn't know what was about to be said. "How about what the acronym G. U. N. stands for?"

Now the crowd understood, and exploded. "Alright, well, first of all, I would like to say thank you to two of you who entered in what you thought the acronym stood for. However, both of your guesses are incorrect, so sorry. Now, Shadow, why don't you let them know?"

The hedgehog nodded. "Sure thing, we are... Wait, what are we again?" Shadow thought for a moment.

The crowd had a quick laugh before dieing down again. Shadow then revealed the name. "Good Upgrades Next!"

"Shadow! Damn it that's not right!" Rouge shouted.

"What? Isn't that what we agreed on?"

"No! That was the stupid name you wanted, but it wasn't what we agreed on."

"Oh. Sorry folks. I was sure that's what we wanted."

"Whatever, it's not what we agreed on. Anyways, sorry about that. Our real acronym is Get Up Now!" Rouge exclaimed.

The crowd exploded just as Shadow put his microphone down and turned to Rouge. "That's right, now I remember."

"Alright, no problem. I think the crowd likes it. Now, how about another round from get Up Now?" Rouge asked.

The crowd's cheering continued as more music began.

Rouge: Feel it coming in the air

Hear the screams from everywhere

I'm addicted to the thrill

It's a dangerous love affair

Can't be scared when nickel's down

Got a problem tell me now

Only thing that's on my mind

Is who gonna run this town this tonight

Who gonna run this town tonight

We gonna run this town tonight

The crowd cheered, realizing the song to be Rihanna and Jay Z's Run This Town.

Shadow: We are yeah I said it we are

This is Rock Nation

Pledge your allegiance

Get y'all black tees on

All black everything

Black cards black cars all black everything

And our girls are black birds ridin with they Dillingers

I'd get more in depth if you boys really real enough

This is la familiar I'll explain later

But for now let me get back to this paper

I'm a couple bands down and I'm trying to get back

I gave another grip

I lost a flip for five stacks

Yeah I'm talking five comma six zeroes dot zero

Here it go

Back to running circles now n(censored) where we squared off

Hold up

Rouge: Life's a game but it's not fair

I break the rules so I don't care

So I keep doing my own thing

Walkin tall against the rain

Victory's within the mile

Almost there don't give up now

Only thing that's on my mind

Is who's gonna run this town tonight

Hey hey hey hey hey

Who gonna run this town tonight

Hey hey hey

Shadow: We are yeah I said it we are

You can call me Cesar in a dark czar

Please follow the leader So Eric B. We are

Microphone fiend its the return of the God peace God

And there ain't nobody fresher I'm in mason

Martin Margiela

On the tape we screamin f(censored) the other side they jealous

We got a bankhead full of broads they got a table full of fellows

And they ain't spendin no cake

They should throw they're hand in cause they ain't got no spades

My whole team got dough so my bankhead is lookin like millionaire's fro

Rouge: Life's a game but it's not fair

I break the rules so I don't care

So I keep doing my own thing

Walkin tall against the rain

Victory's within the mile

Almost there don't give up now

Only thing that's on my mind

Is who's gonna run this town tonight

Hey hey hey hey hey

Who gonna run this town tonight

Hey hey hey

Shadow: It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow

To everybody on your d(censored) no hobo

I bought my whole family whips no Volvos

Next time I'm in church no photos

Police escorts no everybody passports

This is the life that everybody asks for

This is a fast life

We are on a crash course

What you think I rap for to push a f(censored) RAV4

But I know if I stay stunting

I could spend my whole life good will hunting

Only good one gonna come when I'm coming

She got an a(censored) that'll swallow up a G string

And up top uh

Two bee stings

And I'm beasting

Off the riesling

And my n(censored) just made it out the precinct

We give a damn about about the drama that your dude bring

I'm just trying to change the color of your mood ring

Reebok baby

You need to drop some new things

Have you ever had shoes without shoe strings

What's that ye

Baby these heels

Is that a may what

Baby these wheels

You trippin when you ain't sippin

Have a refill

You feelin like you runnin huh

Now you know how we feel

Rouge: We gonna what we gonna do

Rouge held the microphone out for the crowd.

Crowd: Run this town tonight

"Yeah!" Rouge shouted, finishing off the song.

"Alright, there you guys go!" She said.

The crowd exploded. "Thank you guys so much for listening! We really appreciate it. I hope you guys all enjoyed the concert. We'll be back soon, right here on this stage. See you next time everybody!" Rouge said.

Shadow hopped off the stage and so did Rouge. The crowd kept on cheering. Meanwhile, two hedgehogs were standing there after enjoying the performance. "Dang, they're good." The male one of the two said.

The female one nodded. "I know. Like, really, really good. I'm surprised." She replied

"I know. But come on, don't you think we were better. We commanded the crowd and the show together much better." He said.

She laughed. "Maybe. Hey, I don't know, but we had a lot of fun back then , didn't we?" She chuckled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"You mean, like." She nodded her head.

"Yep! What do you say?" He asked.

"Let's do it!" She put her hand up.

"Alright." He high-fived her.

"This is gonna be great!"

The two of them smiled and ran off to who-knows-where.

Chaos Controller15: Well, there you go. Another concert, another few songs. I hope the song choice was all right. Also, I wonder what the two hedgehogs are and what they were talking about. You'll have to find out in the next concert, which will be a different story instead of another chapter. So yeah, I will see you next time!


End file.
